1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controlling technology and, in particular, to a dynamic user interface (UI) system and method for remotely controlling various legacy devices, which are not compatible with a peer-to-peer (P2P) middleware, through a P2P network.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA[2006-S-068-02, Development of Virtual Home Platform based on Peer-to-Peer Networking]
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a remote information sharing service is implemented with a central server deployed on a network.
In such central server-based contents sharing method, however, obtaining a content file is somewhat laborious and inefficient for a stand-alone device since the content file should be downloaded using a personal computer (PC) connected to the central server.
In order to solve this problem, researches on peer-to-peer (P2P) networks have been widely carried out for sharing contents regardless of place and time.
P2P networks are convenient and efficient for sharing information. However, the conventional P2P technologies do not support content sharing and remote control functions to most of the legacy devices equipped with a P2P middleware.